1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a user interface for electronic messaging. More particularly, the invention provides a user interface and method for displaying an electronic message in context with select stored electronic messages. The invention is particularly well-suited for displaying short messaging service (SMS) messages on Personal Digital Assistants, mobile communication devices, cellular phones, and wireless two-way e-mail communication devices (collectively referred to herein as “wireless devices”). The invention provides utility, however, in any device that displays electronic messages of any type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most cellular networks provide a short messaging service (SMS) whereby a short electronic message may be transmitted between wireless devices. The user interfaces currently available for viewing SMS messages on a wireless device, however, only enable a user to view the contents of one message at a time. For example, FIG. 1 shows a typical user interface 10 for viewing an SMS message on a wireless device. This known user interface 10 only displays the text of the message (“6:30 pm”), and the sender or receiver information associated with the message (“From: 888-7342”). Viewing only the information shown in FIG. 1, a user may be unable to place the message in context. For instance, the message “6:30 pm” might have been received in response to an earlier electronic message sent by the user. If the user could not recall his or her previous message, however, the response “6:30 pm” would be meaningless.